


Heroes pastime

by Fated_Power



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_Power/pseuds/Fated_Power
Summary: The Heroes of Askr do a lot of fighting, but what do they do when they're not in battle?
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Kazahana | Hana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Heroes pastime

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first thing I've ever written for this site so I'm sorry if it's bad or boring. This took me a while so if you want to leave any comments about how I can improve please do, Thanks.  
Also please tell me of any spelling mistakes, despite English being my first language I'm horrible at it lol.

Heroes pastime

Chapter 1: Hana x Male Summoner

"And that's another season of the coliseum finished!" Kiran says to his team which included Raven, Lukas, Nanna and Kirans favourite Hana.

Kiran told Hana to visit his room after the battles were over and Hana accepted the offer.

Hana knocked on the door  
"Kiran you in there? It's Hana."  
Hana shouted  
"Oh Hana? Let me unlock the door!"  
Kiran let Hana in the room and locks the door again.  
"So Kiran why did you ask me to come here?"  
Hana asked curiously  
"Well...I was wondering...do you have anyone you love?"  
Kiran asked nervously  
Hana flinched a bit from the question.  
"T-That's a bit of a random question to ask...but yes I do have someone I love."  
Hana blushed a little when she said that sentence.  
"Oh? May I ask who?"  
Kiran prayed that it was him because he loved Hana.  
Hana walked towards Kiran and stared at his eyes.  
"It's you Kiran..."  
Suddenly Hana grabs Kirans face and kisses him on the lips, they kissed for about 30 seconds before Hana pulled out of the kiss, both were panting hard but both were smiling at each other. It wasn't long before they went back to kissing each other again.

Several minutes later, Hana says to Kiran.  
"Kiran...I want you..."  
Her hands slowly made their way to Kirans crotch and felt his dick which slowly grew in size.  
"Hana lets go to the bed if you want to do this."  
Kiran directed Hana to his bed as both Kiran and Hana strip to their underwear.

Hana pulls Kirans boxers down to let the dick out, Hana felt intimidated at first but slowly grabbed the dick and gave Kiran a handjob which made Kiran groan.  
"Oh Hana your hand...it's so soft..."  
Hana blushed a deep red.  
"D-Does it really feel that good?"  
She asked  
"Yes Hana, it does."  
Kiran smiled at Hana and she smiled back.

The more Hana stroked Kirans dick the more Hana wanted the dick inside her, her free hand occasionally played with her pussy until she suddenly stopped stroking.  
"Hana why did you stop?"  
Kiran asked in a concerned tone  
"I-I can't handle it anymore!"  
Hana threw her bra and panties off and laid down on the bed.  
"Kiran please put your dick in me!"  
Kiran didn't argue with her and inserted his dick in her, Kiran groaned as soon as he entered as Hana let out a quiet moan.

Kiran slowly thrusted in and out of Hanas pussy while holding her hands.  
"S-So tight..."  
Kiran thought to himself  
"Faster...please go faster."  
Hana pleaded  
Kiran did what she asked and picked up the pace and thrusted faster which had them both groaning and moaning faster  
"O-Oh gods..."  
Hana moaned out.  
Kiran kept thrusting faster and harder every few seconds which in turn meant Hana moaned louder.

Kiran felt he was close  
"H-Hana I-I'm about to cum...do you wa-"  
Kiran was interrupted by Hana  
"Inside! Do it inside!"  
Hana screamed in lust as she came which squeezes Kirans dick which made Kiran cum inside her.  
Hana and Kiran panted heavily as Kiran stopped cumming  
He pulled his dick out of her pussy and lied next to her.  
Hana was the first to speak  
"Kiran thank you, that was amazing..."  
Kiran responded with a kiss on her cheek, they both went to sleep happy.


End file.
